


This is Our Love Story

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of a relationship through kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Our Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by lefaym.

1.  
On Tuesday, Peter came home early. He knew Elizabeth would be home, and he wanted to surprise her. They had only been married a year and she was already hinting that she didn't see him enough. Peter knew he worked a lot, and it was a valid complaint (not that she had complained; there were hints that he had actually been wise enough to pick up, but they might have been very obvious), so he tried to get out early as often as he could, which was still not as often as he would have liked.

He loved his job. He loved Elizabeth more.

However, the apartment appeared empty. He checked their bedroom, and was walking to the kitchen when he heard a sound from the bathroom. He turned and eyed the slightly ajar door, and listened again -- that was definitely a moan.

Peter pushed open the door and found Elizabeth crouched in the shower, with the water off. She was wearing only a pair of white underwear that were dripping with what smelled like urine. Her eyes were closed, her head leaning against the tiled wall, as she fingered herself through the wet cotton.

He had watched her masturbate many times before, but there was something a little more private about this that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He started to back out of the room when Elizabeth's eyes opened. They went wide when she realized he was standing there.

"Peter!" She stood up, grabbing the frosted glass door and pulling it almost closed. "Get out!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Peter stumbled out of the bathroom and shut the door. He stood in the hall for a moment as the shower turned on, then he turned away, and walked back to the bedroom. Pulling out of his jacket, he sank down on the end of the bed, and wiped his face with his hands.

This wasn't good. A line had been crossed, and Peter wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't even entirely sure of what he had seen. He looked up when Elizabeth walked in, wearing her blue robe.

"I'm sorry," he said, wanting to reach out for her, but he kept his hands to himself.

"No, I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied, sitting down next to him. She took his hand. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't do anything wrong, I was just... I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to see me. Doing that."

Peter stroked the backside of her hand with his thumb. "I don't know how to ask -- what--"

"It's nothing."

"You think so? It kind of feels like a big deal."

"It's not," Elizabeth said. "It's just something... I sometimes do."

Peter frowned. "El, you're going to have to explain it to me, because I don't get it. You were--"

"I wet myself," she said, staring straight ahead. "On purpose."

"Why?" he asked, without thinking.

"I -- I've never told anyone about this, Peter. I never intended to tell you. It's embarrassing. It's... when I was a teenager, I started..." She paused to rub her forehead with her free hand. "I would hold it as long as I could. It feels good, and... well, you know how it feels to go when you've been holding it. But it... it turns me on. Holding it, going in places I shouldn't, losing control, wetting myself."

Peter nodded, taking it all in. Of all the things he could have imagined her keeping from him, this wasn't even something he would have considered. Strangely, he felt relieved, which instantly led to feeling guilty, because his relief was in her distress. She clearly didn't have any darker secrets, and this one he could handle.

"Okay."

Elizabeth looked up at him, her face flushed. "Okay?"

"Okay." He shrugged.

"You don't think... it's disgusting? That I'm messed up?"

"No. God, no." Peter wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love you no matter what."

Elizabeth buried her face in his chest. "I love you," she mumbled. "I should have known I could tell you."

"I can't imagine there'd have been a good time to bring it up. Over dinner?"

She laughed and looked up at him. "It didn't... turn you on, did it?"

"_You_ turn me on," Peter said, brushing her cheek with his knuckles. "But I don't know if it... since it's something you like, we can--"

"I wouldn't ask you to do something you don't like. Though I might have thought about it."

He grinned, liking the idea of her fantasizing about him. "Oh, yeah?"

Elizabeth laughed again. "Maybe. My lips are sealed."

"Okay, you keep your secrets." Peter hugged her again. "But please don't feel like you can't tell me something. If you want to tell me something, do. Please."

She nodded. "I promise."

 

2.  
First, Peter observed.

When Elizabeth was holding it in, she would sit up straighter in her seat, and lean forward a little. She didn't squirm until it was almost too late. Peter smiled as she would run for the bathroom. She wasn't sharing it with him, but at least he knew what was going on.

They hadn't discussed bringing the water element into their sex life together. Elizabeth seemed content to let the subject drop between them, but Peter wasn't as ready to let it go. The idea didn't do much for him, but he knew it was something she liked. His theory was, if she enjoyed the sex more because of it, he would enjoy the sex more because of her.

In the mornings, they shared the bathroom space, bumping elbows and tripping over each other. Peter began to notice that while Elizabeth flat-ironed her hair, she would watch him as he pissed in the toilet, her eyes on the stream of urine. It was all he could do to resist the urge to ask her what exactly intrigued her so much, but he kept his questions to himself. The morning routine was not the time for a discussion about sexual things.

Finally, after weeks of observation, he decided to make a move.

"Hon, do you think we can talk about something?"

Elizabeth looked up from the computer, her eyes wide. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Come here." Peter took her hand and pulled her away from the desk. They crossed the room to the couch, and Peter wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "I want to talk about this... pee thing."

She stiffened slightly. "Yeah?"

"I did some research on the internet about it, and there were some really good ideas about where to start. Together."

She laughed, probably imaging him on the sorts of websites he'd have to go to to research this, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't want you to feel like you need to do something you don't want to. I'm fine keeping this to myself. I always have. It doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me," Peter replied. "I want to be a part of this, and we don't know if I don't like it. We'll find out where the lines are."

Elizabeth smiled as she kissed him. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm lucky," he mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She squeezed his hand. "We'll take it slow, right?"

Peter pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "We will. For both of us."

She seemed to relax. "What are these ideas?"

"Listening," he said. "Leaving the door open some, so I can hear."

"You've heard me pee before," Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"It'd be different."

"I guess it would."

Peter smiled and kissed her temple. "It also suggested sharing fantasies without any pressure to act them out. The site said a lot of this is based on fantasy, and that we should put it out there."

"That's hardly fair," Elizabeth replied. "You don't have any fantasies about this."

He shrugged. "I... I noticed you watching me. In the mornings. In the bathroom."

"Oh, god." She covered her face with her hands. "That's embarrassing."

"It's not, it's really not," Peter said, gently prying her hands from her face. "I like it. Makes me wonder what's going on inside your mind. It has to be something good."

Elizabeth twisted around to face him. "You want to know the truth? I think about you pissing on me. Is that good enough for you?"

He inhaled sharply, then nodded. "Yeah, that's good enough."

"We'll take it slow, right?"

"We'll take it slow."

Two days later, they took the first step together. Elizabeth tapped his shoulder, and motioned for him to follow her. Outside the bathroom door, she held up her hands.

"Just... stay here, okay?" she asked. "Sit and listen?"

Peter nodded, and he sat down, leaning against the wall with his head tipped toward the ajar door. He wasn't expecting his heart to race as he waited, feeding off Elizabeth's nervous energy, or to hold his breath at the first sound of urine hitting the toilet bowl.

The sound of Elizabeth's peeing tapered off. Peter breathed again, and waited, listening as Elizabeth washed her hands. The door swung open the rest of the way, and she dropped to her knees. She grabbed Peter by the face, her hands cold and wet, and kissed him.

"I'm going to fuck you right here," she said.

"No, you're not," Peter replied between kisses. He pointed toward the bedroom. "Condoms."

"Shit." She grabbed him, and pulled him toward the bedroom. She fucked him, hard and fast, and when they were finished, Elizabeth, panting, fell down against Peter's chest.

"So, you liked that?" Peter asked, reaching up to stroke her hair.

"I knew you were out there listening, and it was different, and... I don't know that I've ever wanted you more." Elizabeth laughed and tilted her head up so she could look Peter in the eye. "I love you. I love you so much."

He grinned. His theory had been right.

 

3.  
One night, Peter sat on the couch, looking over case files, while Elizabeth stretched out on the rest of the sofa, with a leg draped across his lap, and watched a movie. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remove, turning the volume down.

"Honey?"

Peter looked up from the file in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time I said that... I thought about you pissing on me?"

He raised his eyebrows. That had been over six months ago, but it wasn't exactly the sort of comment anyone would forget. "I remember."

Elizabeth hesitated, and not quite meeting his gaze, said, "I was thinking we could, maybe, try that. Tonight?"

Peter blinked. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He leaned forward and set the yellow folder on top of the small stack. "What brought this on?"

"No reason. I mean, I've only been thinking about it since our third date. We've been exploring this so much lately, that I thought it was time, that's all. Have you been thinking about it?"

"Yeah, I have." The truth was, Peter had been thinking about it a lot. This was the one thing that actually scared him. Everything they had done so far, even the things that turned him on, had been about her. He enjoyed watching her struggle to hold it, then finally relieve herself, standing up in the shower with her skirt held up around her waist, her soaked panties dripping urine down the inside of her thighs .

However, the idea of standing over her, _peeing_ on her, it bothered him. It felt like an insult, humiliation, something he would do to degrade her, and he didn't want to do any of that. He tried to equate it to her sucking him off, something he enjoyed plenty, but that was (he tried to bite back the word _normal_) different.

"Peter?"

He turned and looked at Elizabeth, who was sitting up now, with her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay with this?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Feels like we're crossing a line."

Elizabeth scooted forward and set her chin on Peter's shoulder. "Yeah, I think we are, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"I guess not."

"If you don't want to, we don't have to," she said, and he could already hear the hint of disappointment in her voice. "Or, we could try it now, and see how we feel? If either one of us don't like it, or feel uncomfortable, we don't have to do it again."

"You really want this, don't you?"

She nodded. "All I'm asking is that we try."

"You're totally taking advantage of the fact that I'll do anything to make you happy, aren't you?"

"A little." Elizabeth laughed and kissed his cheek. "You know that goes both ways, right? If there's anything special you ever want to do, all you have to do is ask. I've put so much on you, lately... I'm not the only one who gets to do that."

Peter smiled. "I know."

Elizabeth nuzzled his neck, and they sat together like that for a few minutes, Peter stroking her arm. He felt calmer, thanks to her steady certainty that this was a good idea.

"Okay," Peter said finally. "Let's do this."

They moved to the bathroom, and Elizabeth slowly removed his clothing as she kissed him.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Peter asked with a smile as she pulled his tee shirt over his head.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied frankly. "This is sexy."

He swallowed. "If you keep this up, I don't know that I'm going to be able to... pee properly. Or at least without good aim."

"I'll just have to do something about that first, won't I?" she asked, pushing down his pajama bottoms. She grabbed a hold of his erection, and tilted her head forward. She kissed him and stroked his dick, running her thumb just under the head, until he came. "Feel better?"

"I do," Peter replied, and to his surprise, he actually did.

Elizabeth grinned, and stripped out of her clothes. She stepped over into the shower and pulled Peter in with her.

"So, uh, how are we doing this?" he asked, holding her around the hips.

"I don't know," she admitted with a laugh.

"Okay," Peter said softly, pushing his fingers through her hair, "how is it when you think about it?"

She hesitated, then lowered herself onto her knees in front of him. "Like this?" She reached out and held onto his thighs. Her hands shook a little against him. "And, uh, you just... when you're ready."

"Where?"

Elizabeth blinked up at him. "Oh, uh, not my face? Chest, and we'll go from there. That sound okay?"

"Whatever you want," he said, reaching down to take his penis in hand. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, and feel the calm he did after he came. He wouldn't be able to do this if he wasn't relaxed. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

Peter held still for a moment, then smiled a little as the flow began, hitting Elizabeth just above her left breast.

Elizabeth gasped, closing her eyes and she moving into the stream, now hitting against her collarbone. She paused, then lowered her head, wetting her hair, as urine dripped onto her face and rolled down her cheek.

He stared and tried to keep his hand steady, a tingling sensation running up his arm. This didn't feel like he was degrading her, and it wasn't at all like her giving head. It was more like him going down on her, something close and intimate, and all in the name of giving her exactly what she wanted and needed to feel good.

They both were quiet as his flow tapered off. One drop of urine clung to the tip of his cock, but Peter couldn't quite bring himself to shake it off on her, so he let go. "Are you okay?" he asked, when she hadn't looked up at him.

Elizabeth didn't respond, though she seemed to relax as her own stream of piss hit the tub, and splattered hot onto Peter's feet.

He waited until she was done, then tried again. "El?"

She looked up, pushing her wet, stringy hair out of her face. "Can you help me up?"

"Yeah." He reached down and helped her to her feet, as she slipped on the wet floor. When Elizabeth was standing, she leaned against Peter, and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her. "You okay?"

She pulled back and kissed him, and he could taste the urine on her lips. It was sharp, sort of tasting like it smelled, but he was surprised that it didn't entirely repulse him, even when it was coming from her.

"Oh, sorry," Elizabeth said, pulling away. "I probably taste all gross."

"It's fine," Peter replied. He kissed her and his face still close, asked, "What'd you think?"

"I don't know?" She laughed and hugged him again, resting her head against his shoulder. "It felt amazing, and it was... I didn't expect it to feel so intimate. It was so personal, I didn't know what to do right away, you know? I was expecting arousing and fun, and it was, but..."

He grinned. "I know exactly what you mean."

She looked up at him, smiling. "So we liked it?"

"We liked it," Peter agreed. He cupped her face in his hands. "What now?"

"Shower," Elizabeth said, scratching her fingernails lightly down his chest. "Then bed. We can do something about all this pent up energy I suddenly have."

"I like this plan."

"Yeah, I thought so."

 

4.  
"You know," Elizabeth said, looking around the living room at the stacks of boxes, "this looked like a lot more stuff in our apartment. The house is going to end up looking bare and weird."

"We'll accumulate more stuff," Peter replied, sitting down on the coffee table. "I don't think it'll take long."

She sat down next to him. "We should sell the kitchen table and the chairs, and get something bigger. The dining room swallows it, it's so tiny, and we have room for a table that'll seat four or six."

As much as Peter didn't like the idea of spending the money on furniture after the hefty down payment they just put on the new house, he had to admit, Elizabeth was, as usual, right.

Elizabeth took his hand. "What do you say we order a pizza, drink a few beers, have sex on the floor, and unpack in the morning?"

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Where's my efficient, organized wife who should be itching at the sight of all this chaos?"

"She got distracted by your arms, and your ass in those jeans, and how you got sweaty right here," Elizabeth brushed her finger across Peter's hairline, "while moving around all those boxes."

"Oh yeah?"

She laughed. "You're cute when you don't know you're sexy."

Peter smiled and tilted his head down to kiss her. Elizabeth touched his cheek and slipped off the table, and onto the floor. She sat back on her hands and looked up at him expectantly.

"You weren't kidding about the floor," Peter said, crawling down after her. He leaned over her body and kissed her neck. "I like it," he mumbled against her skin.

Elizabeth hummed, grabbing the back of Peter's tee shirt and pulling it over his head. They stripped each other quickly, and Peter slipped a hand between her legs, fingering her as they kissed.

Peter groaned, listening to the muffled sounds Elizabeth made to keep from screaming as she came. He kissed along her jaw, feeling her cunt twitch and contract as she came down from her orgasm. He slipped his first two fingers inside of her, feeling how wet she was now, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Are you holding it?" he asked.

She looked up at him, and nodded.

Sometimes, it was all so easy. It was really hard to believe they'd only been doing it like this for two and half years.

Peter kissed her neck and pushed his fingers deeper inside of her. "Go on," he muttered. He loved the blissful expression she got on her face, whether it was like this, or when she was squatting naked in the shower, or pissing through her jeans.

There was a pause, then Elizabeth began to relieve herself, the urine hot against the palm of Peter's hand. He knew how much she loved to do it when he was inside of her, though he wasn't sure if it was the pressure, or just that she liked making a mess of him, but it wasn't really important. He liked whatever made her happy.

He studied her face, and it was almost like when she came, but instead of her whole body tensing up as her muscles contracted, she relaxed and let go.

Elizabeth kissed him hard when she was finished. "Tell me what you want," she muttered.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you," he replied, pulling his wet hand out of her cunt. He sat up on his knees, and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her through the warm puddle until her legs were wrapped around him.

She laughed and squeezed him between her thighs. He loved the way her eyes sparkled as she grinned up at him, wiggling her hips to rub against his cock.

Peter lined himself up, and pushed into her (mentally thanking her for getting the IUD the year before). He didn't really have room to thrust hard, so he rocked against her, feeling the way she clenched around him. He leaned over as far as he could when Elizabeth reached up for him. He kissed her palm, and she pressed two fingers past his lips. Peter closed his eyes, sucking on her until he came.

"We're going to have to find you something bigger to suck on," she said, relaxing her legs as Peter pulled out.

He raised his eyebrows, but decided not to ask what it was exactly she was insinuating. "We should get cleaned up," he said. "I'd hate to spend the rest of our lives explaining the giant stain on our nice hardwood floors."

Elizabeth laughed, and kissed him as she sat up. She got to her feet, and Peter watched as she walked naked across the dining room before disappearing into the kitchen.

He looked around the living room, at the messy jumble of boxes and plastic-covered furniture. And right now he was sitting in a urine puddle on the floor.

The house was officially theirs.

 

5.  
When Peter came home that night, Elizabeth greeted him at the door with a kiss.

"You finally arrested Neal Caffrey," she said. "How do you feel?"

"A little bit like going to Disney World," Peter replied with a grin, as he stepped inside the house.

"Now I know it's been a while, so let me get you up to speed," Elizabeth said. "In the last three years, I started a business, and I painted the living room, and I bought this chair--"

"Very funny," Peter said, though he wasn't entirely sure if he had noticed that she had painted the living room. He knew he could be occasionally oblivious when he was wrapped up in a case, especially one that was long, frustrating, and, admittedly, a little enjoyable.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, now I have my husband back. At least until the next big case."

"I'm going to be coming home early for a while," Peter replied, still smiling. "Caffrey generated a shit ton of paperwork for me. I'll be at it for weeks."

"Well, tonight, in honor of your achievements, I cooked your favorite pork barbecue, and I made that chocolate monstrosity I've been promising you for three years. Afterward, we're going to make up for all the sex we haven't been having."

"You make it sound like we haven't had any sex at all."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're going to tell me you didn't spend half those nights thinking about Neal Caffrey while you ate me out?" She held up a finger when Peter opened his mouth to protest. "On second thought, don't answer that."

He made a face as she kissed him. "Actually," he said, "I was wondering if you were going to piss on my face."

"Honey, I would never piss on your face. Unless you asked me to." She grinned and winked at him before she went back to the kitchen.

After dinner, Elizabeth led Peter upstairs and pulled him into bed. He gazed up at her as she rode him, taking in every detail. He loved how she flipped her hair over her shoulder, and the way her breasts moved, and the little smile she gave him when she caught his eye.

"I love you," he mumbled when she leaned down to kiss him. She didn't reply, only pushing her tongue into his mouth, and she laughed when he came.

"I love you, too," she replied finally, falling down next to him. She stroked her fingers down his cheek. "There's been a lot of lonely nights here."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth smiled. "I knew what I was signing on for. You didn't have the luxury."

Peter cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You know. You could have married someone who didn't have a pee fetish."

"What makes you think I would have ever wanted to marry someone else?"

She laughed. "If you had known when we met--"

"Do you remember when I found out?" Peter asked. "I think I handled myself well."

"You did. You were wonderful."

"And you're patient with me. I can get a little obsessed with my work--"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "A little?"

"Okay, a lot." He laughed. "Did it ever occur to you that this is just how it's supposed to be? Workaholic me, piss fetish you? And I think we can both agree I got the better end of that deal."

She pressed her lips together and smiled. "Maybe."

"To tell you the truth," Peter said, "a few of those night alone in those hotel rooms, I'd get in the shower and I'd pee all over myself because it made me think of you. I didn't feel so alone."

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him. "Is it weird that I'm touched?"

He laughed. "I'd hoped you would be."

She slid her hand up the outside of his thigh. "Maybe you'd like to meet me in the shower and give me a demonstration."

"I think I would."

Elizabeth grinned and slipped out of the bed.

_Yup,_ Peter thought as he followed her out of the bedroom, _I got the better half of the deal._


End file.
